vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Lee
Summary Billy Lee is one of the main protagonists in the Double Dragon video game series created by Technos Japan and now currently owned by Arc System Works. A heir to the Chinese martial art, Sou-Setsu-Ken, Billy began learning Chinese Kenpou from his father at 12 years of age and mastered several martial arts forms during the following eight years until he turned 20, when he inherited the title of "Sou-Setsu-Ken Master" and established the Sou-Setsu-Ken Dojo with his older brother, Jimmy Lee, to teach citizens how to defend themselves from the Black Warriors. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Billy Lee Origin: Double Dragon Gender: Male Age: Around his 20's Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Sou-Setsu-Ken Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Afterimage Creation (As seen in the Neo-Geo game), Healing and Resurrection (Can share his health/revive Jimmy via High-Five. Heals himself or an enemy via Healing Touch mixtape), Statistics Amplification and Aura (Doubles his attack damage and flashes red when using Gleam. Can become more than twice as powerful at 50 consecutive hits via Successive Strikes mixtape), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun enemies with melee attacks via Stunner mixtape), Magic (Via Magic Gambit mixtape), Damage Boost (Via Desperation mixtape), Regeneration (Low; Can regain some health via Absorb mixtape), Fire Manipulation (Via Flaming Fist. Can conjure fireballs via Fireball mixtape), Homing Attack and Electricity Manipulation (Can summon homing lightning bolts via Lightning mixtape), Summoning (Can summon dragon spirits via Dragon Swarm mixtape), Explosion Manipulation (Via explosive weapons and Bomb Toss mixtape) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Defeated Abobo a few times, who can wreck the entire room's floor and cause rubble fall from upper floors. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgDb-clhL9g&t=1m52s Shattered through a brick wall with ease in Double Dragon II: The Revenge]) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (Can dodge bullets from Willy Mackey when they're fired) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can pick up a barrel/oil drum and toss it with no effort. Comparable to Abobo, who is capable of lifting giant rocks and large stone slabs) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Survived hits from Abobo, who shattered a large section of a brick wall at ease) Stamina: Superhuman (Took down a whole gang alongside his brother Jimmy in less than a day) Range: Standard melee range normally. Extended melee range or higher with weapons Standard Equipment: A list of weapons and mixtapes here Intelligence: Above Average (Has an extensive knowledge of martial arts. Taught a "Sou-Setsu-Ken" martial art to people by establishing dojos around it) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Respect thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elbow Punch:' Billy can attack enemies by elbowing behind him, which knocks them down with excellent damage. *'Hyper Uppercut:' Billy performs a powerful uppercut which launches enemies into the air. Is very effective against larger enemies. *'Cyclone Kick:' While jumping, Billy spins around while kicking to attack enemies on both sides. *'High Jump Kick:' Billy does a powerful jump kick that sends enemies flying across the screen. It's said to be the most destructive secret technique of Sou-Setsu-Ken. *'Spinning Back Fist:' In Super Double Dragon, Billy can perform a powerful spinning back fist that knocks down enemies in one hit. Others Notable Victories: Kunio (Kunio-kun) Kunio's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Double Dragon Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Teachers Category:Staff Users Category:Knife Users Category:Whip Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Gun Users Category:Wand Users Category:Sai Users Category:Sword Users Category:Blade Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Pipe Users Category:Fan Users Category:Tonfa Users Category:Arc System Works Category:Weapon Users Category:Tier 9